


Benny Boy

by Marmarhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, I love Ben he deserves all the love, no beta we die like men, these two boys have been thru sm shit together ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves
Summary: It was Klaus’ turn to be the one to take care of his brother. He owed him so much more than a massage.





	Benny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Some angst I wrote at 2 AM on yet again little sleep. Ben deserves sm more I just love that boy

Klaus woke up the muffled sounds of sobs coming from across the hall, getting more and more violent with each minute. He shot up at sound of the heart wrenching cries, his night grogginess immediately being replaced with concern. This wasn’t the first time he’d been woken up by his brothers pain. 

The lanky boy quickly stumbled out of bed, not entirely aware he’s only wearing too small briefs until his feet hit the floor. He hisses at the cold contact and throws on one of Allison’s silk robes before softly padding his way to Ben’s room. There’s minimal light protruding from the cracks of his door. Klaus doesn’t even bothering to knock. 

His breath hitches as he turns the doorknob, his brother in plain sight. And this sight was never easy to see. Ben is shirtless and sitting on his bed in a fetal position, his arms wrapped as tightly around himself as they can be. His body shakes with each sob. He scans his brothers body closer, seeing the way ‘they’ are writhing under his skin. He’s biting down on his blankets to soften his agony. Even in this state he always put the well-being of his siblings first. 

“Ben...” Klaus breathes, making a beeline to his vulnerable sibling. Ben doesn’t respond, his eyes still clenched shut in pain. All he can hear are ‘them’ and his sobs. He quickly shuts the door quietly behind him knowing Ben hated his siblings seeing him like this. He gently places what used to be his “goodbye” hand on his brothers hair, causing Ben to immediately jerk his head up. Klaus heart breaks even further upon seeing the agony in Ben’s tear filled, flushed face. 

“K-Klaus,” Ben manages to croak out, “they won’t...they’re so a-angry.” The asian boy chokes back another sob as he’s hit with another intense wave of pain. 

“I’m sorry, Ben I’m-“ Klaus sits down next to Ben, his hand still raking through his soft black hair, “what can I do?”

“I, please, please make them stop!” Ben is hit with another wave, a loud cry escaping his body as he wraps his arms around the skinner boys waist. Klaus can feel his robe quickly becoming damp. He’ll pay Allison back eventually. 

Klaus instinctively wrapped his arms around the vibrating kid, holding him as close as he can. He can feel them moving along his thigh, just as upset as ever. 

Klaus let’s his brother sob. He lets his brother cry out in anguish. Klaus hated that Ben had to go through this. It was no secret that he and Ben had the scariest powers. Ben was terrified of his own body - terrified of what it inflict on not only others but also to himself. Klaus was terrified of his own “things” that also seemingly never left his side. 

The most he can do right now is hold Ben. 

“Ben can I,” Klaus hesitates knowing how sensitive his brother was about this, “can I massage your stomach? Please?”

When they were young (for the first time), Klaus had found Ben in a similar, agonizing state. They learned that if Klaus massaged his stomach the pain subsided some. For a while Ben only late Grace do they job after their new found discovery, which did hurt Klaus. But he knew and understood it was because of his brothers very intense, deep seeded self hatred. It took a lot of convincing for Ben to even allow anyone near his body but he had been so desperate just like he is now. 

“Please...” Klaus’ own voice shook. 

“O-okay.” Ben slowly unwrapped his arms and laid flat on his back, winching as he did so. His hips jerked up violently in pain, his entire abdomen spasming. 

Klaus knew that was his cue. He stood up and leaned over Ben as he placed his hands along his waist at first. Ben winced at the contact at first, his brothers hands were usually cold. 

“I’m sorry.” Klaus mumbled at Ben’s reaction. He shook pursed his lips and started kneading his palms on his brothers waist. He could feel the ripple effect under his brothers skin. They were screaming to be let out.

The tip of a tentacle slipped out and Ben cried out in shock. He attempted to shoot straight up to cover himself. He hated anyone seeing them this close, seeing his monster body like this. But Klaus was having none of that and grabbed the tentacle in his hand. 

“It’s okay Ben, I promise. I know they, you,” He emphasized, “won’t hurt me.” Klaus reassured him. He gently massaged the tentacle with both of his hands and started applying pressure and releasing haphazardly. That trick always seemed to work. 

He could see the movement of his brothers abdomen starting to slowly but surely subside. He continued to massage the tentacle before another one came out. Then another, and another. Klaus didn’t miss a beat and grabbed each of them and established a rhythm so all four tentacles got his attention. He continued this method, whispering nothing but positive affirmations to the shaking boy. 

“It’s working, Klaus. P-please...” Ben’s eyes were now open and they met Klaus’ green ones. His voice was strained from sobbing. 

“Benny love, relax as much as you can alright? I’ll take care of you, I’ve got you.” Klaus was determined to ease his brothers discomfort. Ben had been there for him too many times over the last 30 years that they existed together. Ben was by his side when Klaus woke up in the middle of the night screaming. When he was too drugged up, too out of it to even remember his own name, Ben was there to remind him who he is. Ben was there when he was go back to the mausoleum, screaming and thrashing in the middle of the night in dark alleys. Ben was there for him through every rehab, every OD, every jail time. He had always tried his best to make sure Klaus never felt alone no matter the circumstances. Klaus owed him so much more than just a massage. 

Klaus watched as each tentacle started to slowly subside back into his brothers small frame, his breathing finally evening out.  
“That’s it buddy, just like that...” He massaged the remaining tentacle for another few minutes until it disappeared back into Ben’s body.  
“I’m going to get stuff to clean you up. I’ll be right back, okay?” Ben only had the energy to nod, his eyes and body heavy. 

Klaus jogged into the bathroom and washed his hands before grabbing a towel that was hanging on the door. He wet part of it in the sink, staring at his young reflection as he did so. He managed to do this without full on sobbing; that was progress. He didn’t want Ben to beat himself up any more about this then he does. 

Shaking his head he briskly made his way back to his brothers side. He took a seat next to Ben and placed the towel down onto his brothers abdomen. He gently wiped the slimy, sticky substance off, using half of the wet side and drying him off with the dry side. 

“Thanks you for taking care of me, Klaus...I know they’re not the most,” Ben said after a few moments, his face scrunched up ever so slightly, “pretty things.” 

Klaus watched Ben’s subtle change of attitude. He placed the towel on his brothers stomach and took both of his hands and cupped them on the side of his face. Physical contact was something Ben always craved, especially after nights like this. 

“Ben you are not burdening me with this. I am your brother, okay? We take care of each other, that’s just what we do. Especially us.” He leaned down until they were touching foreheads. He wiped away the remaining, drying tears on Ben’s face before pulling away. He took his hand in his, rubbing circles on his the back of his hand. 

Ben simply nodded, feeling too weak to muster anything else.  
“S-stay...” He finally stopped resisting the heaviness of his eyelids and closed them. Klaus kissed the top of his forehead before quickly finishing cleaning his not as sticky body. He felt a kick every now and then but Ben was unresponsive to them as he carefully watched his reaction. He threw the towel haphazardly across the room and snuck under the covers to join his brother. Ben wasted no time nuzzling into his bony shoulder shoulder and Klaus wrapped his arms around following suit. 

“Goodnight, Benny boy.” Klaus whispered softly, adjusting his brother even closer to his body. 

“Nnnight bro.” Ben slurred with a small smile on his face. 

The two boys slept until 11 PM. They didn’t care all too much about their punishment of missing breakfast.


End file.
